The Chairs
by Buffybot76
Summary: TM one-shot written for Tin Man Fanfiction Challenge over on LJ


**Title:** The Chairs  
**Author:** **buffybot76**  
**Characters, Pairing:** Cain and DG  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Why you shouldn't take Glitch shopping.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Tin Man, they belong to Sci-Fi and their creators. I'm simply playing with them for my own amusement.  
**Word Count:** 798

"So," DG began, standing to the side and gesturing proudly as she allowed Cain to step past her into the newly-furnished room. "What do you think?"

With one eyebrow raised, Cain stared at the room. Or, more precisely, the twin chairs that the princess had purchased from a market in Central City. DG had apparently come to the conclusion that Cain's room was in need of redecorating, and it didn't matter how many times he had told her it was fine; his denials hadn't deterred her from her notion. She simply would not take 'no' for an answer.

One _**might**_ say that DG had gone a little overboard in her attempts to make Cain's room as... unique... as possible. In any case, the ex-Tin Man could honestly say that he had never set eyes upon a more unsightly set of chairs in his life.

DG nudged Cain in the arm with her shoulder, drawing his gaze back to her. "Well?" she prodded, cocking her head in the direction of the atrocities

"They're very... um..." Cain began, breaking off to clear his throat politely before concluding with: "Yellow."

When DG's eyes narrowed at him, Cain quickly back-pedaled: "I mean NICE! It's all very... nice, Kiddo. Really!" DG thwacked him on the arm. "Oh, come on, DG. What do you want me to say? They're hideous!" Cain heaved a sigh as he gestured into the room.

DG's shoulders slumped a little. "Well, gee, Cain. Thanks for sparing my feelings," she muttered.

Cain's jaw worked as he gritted his teeth and growled under his breath, while DG turned away with a slightly-dejected expression. He reached out to take her firmly by the shoulders, turning her to look at him again. When she refused to meet his gaze, Cain released a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes. "Listen, Kid, I'm sorry," he said honestly. "But, you've got to admit, those chairs... they just aren't me."

He felt DG fidget under his hands before her shoulders gave a small shrug. "I suppose," came her soft reply.

"Trust me," he assured her. "They're not. Really." He shot a thankful look up to the palace ceiling when DG finally gave a minute nod of agreement.

Silently, DG made a note to herself: _'Never take Glitch's advice again. __**Ever**__.'_ It had, after all, been his fault that she'd bought the chairs to begin with. He had been the one to accompany her to the marketplace in Central City when she'd decided that Cain's bedroom was simply too bare and needed more furnishings. At first, she'd had her eye on a matching set of nice, high-backed chairs. They were intricately carved and, if she had been on the Other Side, she would have sworn that they looked Victorian. They would have matched the log cabin-y feel of Cain's room perfectly.

But, no, Glitch had quickly steered her to another booth and quite emphatically exclaimed that Cain would 'love these chairs.' She'd raised an eyebrow at the yellow monstrosities - and was about to tell him no way - but she had caught the look in his eyes: the one that said he was proud of himself for having found her the _**perfect**_ gift for her Tin Man and he was just waiting for her to smile brightly at him and say: 'Thank you, Glitch.'

So she had.

"I'm sorry, Cain. I just wanted to do something nice for you," DG blurted out, her cheeks growing hot. Oh, she was _**so**_ gonna kill Glitch when she found him later. She managed to get her blush under control before she chanced a look up to Cain, a sheepish look on her face. "Guess I really messed it up, didn't I?"

"It's all right, Princess," Cain replied, pulling her into one of their rare hugs.

She returned the embrace, relishing in his warmth and strength, before pulling back. Together, they turned back toward the doorway and DG winced.

"Do you think Central City market owners know about refunds?" DG asked, cocking her head to the side, desperately hoping the new angle would make the chairs look more appealing.

"No idea," Cain sighed, giving DG a look out of the corner of his eye. "But, do me a favor," he said, waiting until DG turned to look at him before continuing. "Next time you want to go shopping for me, take Raw."

DG burst out laughing and playfully swatted at Cain's arm; surprised when he feigned injury and cradled his arm for a second before chuckling as he reached out to wrap the arm around her shoulders and pull her to his side. DG snuggled against him and decided she would deal with getting rid of the yellow chairs later.

Maybe she could pawn them off on Tutor, somehow...


End file.
